


烘焙

by 384winterdumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384winterdumplings/pseuds/384winterdumplings
Summary: 冬日战士最近喜欢烘焙。而steve只能去刷碗了。





	

冬日战士最近喜欢烘焙。  
这听起来的确有点不可思议，但Bucky表示你们都太大惊小怪了。大萧条的时候他们没有那么多材料，食物能够果腹简直就是一种幸福；战争时期成吨的罐头简直是个噩梦；而显然，九头蛇也不会培养他们的资产任务之外的其他爱好。基于这些历史因素，进入新世纪的Bucky第一次和Steve在超市的货架上看到那些精致缤纷的瓶瓶罐罐时，就决定以此为起点开始培养自己的“正当爱好”了。  
第一步，材料。  
Bucky还是不太习惯网购——他坚持那剥夺了他“感受新世纪平民生活氛围”的权利；况且他爱死了当他下定决心独自前往超市这种人群密集的场所时，Steve骄傲的表情——Bucky的确在努力好转。而且Bucky发现当他集中精神于那些不同品牌、不同规格的奇奇怪怪的烘焙原料时，他那在人群之中就无法克制的、阴暗可憎的焦虑感会大大降低；而阅读那些瓶身印着七国文字的小标签简直就是一种享受，这也是他的“去TMD九头蛇”活动的一部分——九头蛇应该不会想到他们赋予“资产”的技能会用在烤小甜饼上，嗯哼？  
“嘿，大个子，过来帮个忙！”当Bucky试图一边换鞋一边保证他的购物袋不掉在地上时喊道。“Bucky，你回来了！一切顺利？”Steve听到喊声从屋子里跑了出来，接过Bucky那个硕大的购物袋，“额，你买了……面粉？还有很多种？可是我们好像还有不少面粉。”Steve显然先看到了体积比较大的家伙。“可是我们的面粉只是普通的面粉，而这里包括高筋、中筋和低筋——好吧我承认我也不太清楚我会用到哪一个，所以就都买了一点。”Bucky已经换好了鞋，脱下了外套，现在他只穿着一件T恤和一条休闲裤；刚刚他没有乘坐地铁——安检是个麻烦事，所以他拖着那个巨大的购物袋一直走了回来。没出汗，但脸颊微微有点红，很健康的颜色。Steve突然意识到，眼前的这个Bucky是如此完整而鲜活，这短短半年Bucky已经改变了很多。Bucky不可能还是七十年前的Bucky，正如Steve不可能还是七十年前的Steve，但他们现在都很好，这就足够了。  
Steve把那个袋子放到厨房的桌子上准备把东西分门别类时，却发现自己做不到：因为其中有一多半的东西他都不认识。谁能来告诉他吉利丁片是食物还是别的什么？而饴水又是个怎样的存在？万幸，在他试图去一个个阅读说明时，Bucky走了进来，他把头发随意扎了个小揪揪避免遮挡视线——显然刚刚他是去找皮筋了。“Bucky你买的都是什么？”Steve一脸敬佩。“蠢蛋，你啥都不知道。”Bucky一脸嫌弃，“好了别在这捣乱，大个子，你得出去。这是个任务，我要自己完成。”说着推了他一把——哦他手感真棒。“我怎么不知道现在你的任何一个任务里可以把我排除在外？”Steve眯起眼睛。“好吧甜心，我拿你没辙。”Bucky妥协了，“我想试试烘焙，看着挺有趣的。而且据说可以转移压力。”“所以这些全都是烘焙原料？”Rogers队长显然有点吃惊。“哦Steve，”Bucky呻吟一声，“你可是解冻了好几年了。你天天都吃什么？快餐？外卖？我不在你就这么过日子？”“你不在我还过什么日子。”“少来，想帮忙就别废话。”Bucky因为这个蠢蛋的一句话有点脸红。  
显然，两个四十年代过来的汉子对于现代烘焙一窍不通。“所以你到底想做什么？”“我不知道，但是我觉得一定要用到面粉，所以我就把它倒出来了。”“可是你倒的哪种？”“额，我都买了不代表我明白它们的用途。”“……”“别动那些鸡蛋！我的铁胳膊都比你的爪子知道什么是‘轻柔’！”“这不公平！你怎么知道我就会把它们捏碎！”咔嚓。“……Buck你听我解释这是个意外，我平常做早餐都要煎鸡蛋的，我从来没真的捏碎过它们！”  
很显然，这一片混乱实在是让人无法忍受，甚至Jarvis都不忍心了：“先生们，我建议你们可以先下载一些入门菜谱，上面的文字和配图应该会有所帮助。”“哦Jarvis，非常感谢，我们实在有点蠢了。可以麻烦你推荐一些么？”“当然，Rogers队长。我查找到一些较为简单的菜谱，已下载完毕，希望对您和Barnes中士有所帮助。”“谢谢，Jarvis，帮了大忙了。”Steve一边试图弄干净手上的面糊一边叹气，而Bucky显然正在和沾到脸上的东西作斗争。“咱俩为什么没想到找个菜谱？”“烤点心需要菜谱？我记得我妈妈从来不用。”“……Barnes你太高估你自己了。”  
Jarvis很贴心，选择了一些看上去难度就很低但成品图还不错的小点心。他们研究了一下，最后由Bucky决定从一款看起来最为简单无害的饼干开始——嗯他还有点别的私心，这可是个惊喜。  
黄油隔水加热，嗯，这个没问题。再加入砂糖和奶粉。等等，什么是“打发”？还“硬性发泡”？Bucky已经开始怀疑在这七十年里鸡蛋遭遇了什么奇怪的事情，已经不是他认识的鸡蛋了。还有图片上的打蛋器似乎和他们理解的不太一样？那玩意似乎是电动的。“蛋白打起泡后加糖持续搅拌，直到碗底没有液体，所有的蛋液都变成泡沫状。这一过程比较耗时，根据统计目前大部分人更倾向于使用电动打蛋器完成这一工作。”Jarvis适时解释。“我们应该没有电动打蛋器。”Steve甚至没听说过。“手动吧。”Bucky倒是觉得自己的铁胳膊和电动打蛋器没啥本质区别。  
“Steve，我开始无聊了。”十分钟之后，Bucky一脸无奈。他真的不相信鸡蛋可以变成“泡沫状”。他看了看自己的曾经闪亮的铁胳膊——如今溅满了黏糊糊的鸡蛋和黄油混合物——有点崩溃。谁说的烘焙可以减轻压力来着？Steve倒是适应良好——废话他现在无事可做，正一脸蠢萌地盯着那个盛着鸡蛋、黄油、白糖和Bucky的手的盆，仿佛在期待什么奇迹发生。“Buck我要不要给你找个围裙？我会帮你在腰上打个漂亮的蝴蝶结的。”算了这混蛋还是别开口了。  
万幸，“奇迹”发生了，他们成功了——虽然不怎么完美，液体的三分之一都沾在Bucky的手上了。之后的步骤就正常多了，搅拌、混合。当面糊开始需要被装盘时，Bucky坏笑着不知道从哪里掏出一套模具——他的小私心——“用这个。上次Coulson送的。”听到Coulson的名字时Steve就背后一凉，再仔细看看模具：盾牌、小翅膀、再加一个他头盔上的A。非常，嗯，可爱。“你就非得这么混蛋是吧，Barnes。”“你不能剥夺我的乐趣，Rogers。”Bucky捧着模具趾高气扬地想要绕过Steve冲向面糊，腰侧却被偷袭了。Steve一把拉住了他的腰，熟练地挠他痒痒，胸口顺势贴上了他的后背：“乐趣，嗯？你就喜欢看我难堪？”“没错，甜心，你脸红的样子好看极了。现在放开我，等我忙活完了咱们再交流。”说完Bucky用闲着的手拍了Steve的屁股一把，趁机从他的怀里逃了出来。  
出来觅食的Client是第一个发现“电影之夜”的沙发前多了一盘形状奇怪的饼干的——据观察是美国队长主题。他谨慎地拿起一块闻了闻。考虑到安保系统一切正常，应该不会有什么问题，况且这闻起来真棒；尝起来，嘿，更棒。当Client正举着第三块饼干咔嗞咔嗞的时候，Tony出现了。“Tony你得给烤这个的人发奖金！味道超赞！”“嗯哼？我来看看。根据饼干形状我有理由怀疑是Coulson烤了这个。你确定味道超赞？”说着抹了抹沾满机油的手，抓了一块：“嘿你说得对。真TM赞。但是我要是给Coulson发奖金是不是很奇怪？”“你们为什么一边吃着我烤的饼干一边讨论给Coulson发奖金？”Bucky突然冒出来，手里拿着个被咬了一口的小盾牌，后面跟着Natasha。Natasha挑眉，“新情趣，James?”“也许。”Bucky一笑，“Steve和我一起烤的。”“所以我在吃美国队长和冬日战士联合出品的饼干？这太玄幻了！”Client甚至忘记咀嚼，一点点饼干渣从他嘴里掉了下来。“哦天啊！”Tony摆出呕吐的表情，“鬼知道他俩做饼干的时候干了什么！”“STARK！”Bucky咆哮，“我们还是懂得食品安全的好吗！”“那你怎么解释Rogers没有和你同时出现？显然他在清理战场。”“他只是被我扔下刷碗了！因为我实在讨厌那些面糊糊在我的胳膊的金属缝隙里！”“还是清理战场，别解释了。”“好了Tony，成熟点。Steve不是那种随时随地和James干起来的人。放心吃，死不了。”Natasha说着也抓了一块塞到嘴里，“James，你还有这种天赋！以后电影之夜的零食你承包吧！”  
于是，以后的电影之夜，复仇者们手里会塞满奇奇怪怪的小点心。  
而Steve呢，总是不在。对，他去洗碗了。


End file.
